Baroque
by HayashiOkami
Summary: The world of Baroque is a twisted one…harsh, cruel, and often misunderstood.


_**Never-Ending**_

The world of Baroque is a twisted one…harsh, cruel, and often misunderstood.

In this distorted and devastated earth, barren of any vibrant life, with a sky as red as blood, one could not imagine seeing something with even an ounce of normalcy. And indeed, it is almost impossible. Every being is as twisted as the land itself, grotesque and repulsive in appearance.

Nevertheless, as people say, nature will always find a way.

In this world, among all of these twisted creatures, there is one boy that everyone knows. He is not distorted physically nor is he like the Archangel. And he dies, and comes back again, and again. And even after he is done with his quest, he dies and is reborn.

This boy has no name.

This boy has no memories.

This boy has lost the ability to speak.

And he carries the burden of the world and a sin he cannot remember on his shoulders.

And yet, he is the one that will save the world, and purify the Mad God.

And yet he dies over and over again. But death is not the end. Death's arms will never welcome this boy until he fulfills his task. That is how this planet is.

To onlookers, this world is nothing, trash, a world where everything is rotted and twisted and cannot be saved. Its inhabitants even worse. They have no hearts, they have no souls. The poor boy who is forced to fight even after he is killed, they think it is unfair. They would think that he would be better off dying.

But they don't know him. He might not like to fight, but he does so because he knows that no one else can. He might want to die, but he knows that he won't until he purifies the Mad God. And he accepts that. If he dies, then that must mean that he has to get stronger.

To many, they wouldn't understand the twisted sense of humanity that the world's inhabitants have. They don't understand them. Those monsters are all alike, many must think. Lost souls with no purpose in life, filled only with evil intentions. They think that they have lost their hearts, too.

But those people are wrong. The people of this world still have hearts, for if they didn't they would be Meta-Beings. They have hearts because they care. They have had loved ones in the past, and cared for them and loved them even if now they are unrecognizable. They care about the boy who passes by every so often, looking lost and weak. But as the time intervals between his visits lengthen, they know that he is anything but. And they help him, in their own ways. Offer him advice, and ways to cheat this game of life and rebirth. In some way, they all might just be family. An abnormal, twisted family, but a family nonetheless.

To many, the Archangel is evil. He is the cause of this horrible world. He was the one who created the Blaze. And he should not be forgiven.

And they misunderstand him too. Putting the past behind, he only wants to save the world, in his own way, as warped as it may be. But then again, the whole world is like this. And in the end, he is mortal too. And everyone, mortal or not, make mistakes. He was mortal, and he had a sister. Even evil is not as horrible as people think.

Many outsiders don't know the Phantom. They don't understand him one bit.

But he doesn't know hatred well. He's only a child. And neither does he harbor any hatred towards his brother, who lived while he died. He only wants him to remember. For he is trapped within the Consciousness Orbs and cannot leave.

All together, in this world where a person's salvation can only be their twisted desires and disillusions, there might be something that truly _is_. Although broken and mangled, they are all a family. In their own ways.

* * *

Well, it's short but I actually like it this way. Keep in mind that I used various sources to create this fic, such as the manga, the game, and fact guides.

It's just a little speculation on the game of Baroque which I feel does not get enough credit.

This story was not made to offend anyone and Baroque is owned by Sting and whatever other companies produced it.


End file.
